The Trinity Dragon
by A13jandr0169
Summary: The world has been saved by Spyro and Cynder. However, this may be just the beginning of the end. Spyro and Cynder, along with new friends and allies, to save them from a new potential threat...


**The Trinity Dragon**

**By: A13jandr0169**

**Prologue**

"Oh, no...," Ignitus had said so worriedly. "Ignitus, let's turn back! There's got to be another way!," said Spyro. "Spyro...Cynder... I've never done right...by either of you...Allow me to do this...," Ignitus said.  
>"What are you saying?," Spyro said concerned. "My path ends here... But yours lie beyond this. Draw strength from each other...and follow your heart...It will never fail you...Now!" The two little dragons were pushed away from Ignitus, outside of the belt of fire. "Ignitus nooo!," cried out Spyro.<br>"Spyro stop! It's too late! You can't do anything for him now!," Cynder said. Spyro could feel a burning rage building deep inside of him, wanting to climb itself out. He couldn't hold it in any longer and released the anger which transformed him to Dark Spyro. "No!," he shouted. "No! Spyro, don't!," she said worriedly. "You can't stop me!" "You're right. Only you can do that. Please, Spyro. Don't do this. We have to go on. He wanted us to." Cynder said. "It wasn't supposed to be like this. I feel alone..." Spyro could feel tears run down his eyes. She walked closer to him. "You're not alone..."

After Spyro and Cynder just defeated Malefor in the core of the Earth...

The two dragons landed as the earth was breaking apart. Cynder looked at Spyro, who had a look of distress on his face. "Spyro, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.," she said.  
>He looked at her and said,"Don't be, it's over."<br>The rumbling tremors caused and opening in the ceiling. Light shined its way in.  
>"So this is it?," is all she could ask.<br>Spyro suddenly could feel an immense amount of energy building up in him. He could hear a familiar voice call upon him.  
>Spyro, when a dragon dies. He does not truly leave this world. His spirit lives on. Binding itself with nature. Offering hope for the future.<br>Spyro opened his eyes. "I know what I need to do.," Spyro said to Cynder. "Just get out of here, Cynder." "Spyro no... You don't have to do anything. Let's just go.," she begged him. "Where Cynder? There'll be nothing left! The world is breaking apart. But I think I can stop it. I think I'm meant to.," he said trying to reason with her. "Then I'm with you...," Cynder said as Spyro began to exert energy. "Spyro...I love you..." She said.  
>He released a powerful aura that spread everywhere, enclosing the broken up world.<p>

Meanwhile elsewhere...

The Chronicler was reading a book and he turned his head to speak. "Be welcomed friend. I have long been expecting you...A new age is beginning...with each new age, a worthy dragon is chosen to chronicle the many triumphs and failures of that age. This has been my duty for many millenia... And now, Ignitus, I pass this honor to you." Ignitus appeared next to him and said. "And...what of Spyro? Is he...?" The Chronicler had a puzzled look on his face as Ignitus asked him that question. "Hmm, that is the question, isn't it?" The book he was currently reading closed and was moved to the side, as another one moved in towards its place. "You see, each time a dragon dies, a new page is written in this book. I've done my best, but I can't seem to find any trace of Spyro." Suddenly the Chronicler had glowed into a bright light and vanished. Then, Ignitus's scales changed from red to teal, and the Chronicler's apparel appeared on him. He looked into the book and said, "Well, young dragon...where might you be?" Ignitus looked through the book again, turning page after page. "And where are you...my son?"

Spyro quickly woke up panting out of breath. "It was a dream. It was a dream." He looked beside him to see Cynder laying next to him. He looked around to survey his surroundings and he realized he was in a cave. Cynder woke up too. "Spyro! Spyro!," She called out to the purple dragon's name. "Cynder, It's alright. I'm right here." He said trying to comfort her. "Oh Spyro. I thought I lost you.," She realized what they had done. "Spyro. Did we finally defeat Malefor? Is it finally over?," She looked up at him. He looked to the sky and saw a constellation figure of a dragon. "Yes, Cynder. I believe it finally is." He thought about the dream again and something was lingering in the thoughts on what Cynder said right before they defeated Malefor. "Cynder back when we were fighting Malefor. Did you say something?" Cynder had a worried look upon on her face. "Oh god, he knows.," she said in her thoughts. She took a deep breath and said, "Spyro. I said I...I-I love you." "You...You l-love me.," He said trembling comprehending the thoughts and feelings he was now feeling towards her. He walked closer to her and gently placed his lips with hers. They closed their as eyes as they became lost with love. He placed his wing over hers and held in each others embrace.


End file.
